Problem: Assume this first statement is true: You should not use your cell phone when driving a car. Logically, can you deduce that this second statement must be true from the first one? If you are not driving a car, then you should use your cell phone.
Is the second statement the converse, inverse, or contrapositive of the original statement? The second statement is the inverse of the original statement. The inverse is not logically equivalent to the original statement, so no, the second statement cannot be deduced from the first statement.